


Kinktober 2020 01 - Original Characters - Teasing

by Dontgotone



Series: Kinktober2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Prompt fic for Kinktober 2020, starring an exorcist in training and a library ghost who guards ancient knowledge.There is a price to playing games with the dead.
Series: Kinktober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950445
Kudos: 1





	Kinktober 2020 01 - Original Characters - Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Decided the first prompt would be 'no established characters' and mostly went from there.

He was going to go mad. 

He lost track of the sentence he'd been copying as air blew against his ear again, making his whole body shudder. He looked around frantically, but no one was around. And then he felt it again. Unmistakable. The sensation of someone just behind him, blowing on his ear. A sensation that had the college sophomore lay his head on the desk and use both arms to cover himself. That earned him a giggle. Or at least, the echo of one. 

And just as he raised his head to look around again, something _licked_ his ear. This time he yelped, jumping out of his chair with a face red as a cherry. The laughter got louder, bouncing around the empty shelves of a deserted library. He could tell that meant he'd lost. He started picking up his books, but the chair he'd been using pushed into the back of his knees, forcing him to sit down even as all of his books floated away, out of reach, and a triumphantly smiling woman appeared sitting on the edge of the table just beside him. 

She brushed locks of long, dark red hair over her ear, and placed a hand on his shoulder even as he tried not looking at her thighs or the intimidatingly short skirt the ghost wore. 

"I know I lost the bet and won't get to copy from the book until tomorrow, but uh... Why are yo-"

She had brought her finger to her lips, and suddenly he wasn't talking anymore. Well, he was talking, or trying to, but there wasn't any noise. He tried to stand, but his arms and legs seemed like they were perfectly content where they were, even as she scooted over and slid off the desk, landing in his lap. It was like a localized cold front. A suggestion of weight on his thighs as the same not really a touch lifted his chin until their eyes were locked. The man's heart skipped a beat when she smiled, even though he felt more and more nervous the further her hand slid along his jaw, towards his ear. 

"You lost the bet, true, and yesterday that meant you had to wait a whole 24 hours before trying again... Which was very generous of me, you know. I'm not supposed to let _anyone_ look at those pages." 

He found himself nodding along, agreeing. It was hard not to. Her voice was distant, the memory of a conversation you'd had a week ago, and yet despite that it still rang clearly in his mind, every word important. This is probably what his professor had said when he'd told him to always repeat the details of a contract before accepting one. 

Her fingers reached his ear and he wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed at how easily she was pulling reactions out of him, or at the noise he made when he felt that cool, nearly solid air run up and down around the shell of his ear. He wanted to pull his head away, to escape the nearly too good sensation, but his neck wouldn't move either, although the attempt did make her smile more. 

"You're real funny, so today I decided the game would be different. You copy as much of the book as you can while remaining silent... And when you aren't, I get just as long to play with you as I want." 

Her fingers curled and scratched behind his ear, her other hand doing a similar motion under his chin. He knew she was mocking him at least a little, but it was hard to think when his every thought melted away in the warm sensation. 

"And you've already shown me some fun things, so I'll just enjoy it for the next... How long did you last today? 5 hours? And then we'll see about giving you another shot. Maybe this time we'll bet the chance to leave." 

Her eyes glinted in the pale moonlight, the glow from the window the only light in the old building even as she continued to enjoy making him squirm, allowing him a bit more control over his body just so he could wriggle and whimper in her grasp more fervently. It gave him a chance to squirm and struggle and move and... Lose himself further in her eyes. 

"Mmmm You'll be a really fun one I can tell... And that means I have no reason to let you go at all. Don't worry though, we'll play for it. I'm always _fair_ after all."


End file.
